The Birthday Surprise
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: (A fic co-written by me and Madame Ruby) It's Yugi's birthday and Yami has a surprise for him. Or does Yugi have a surprise for Yami?


Hey, minna!! Madame Ruby here, and me and my best friend Kasey Sanada are writing a cute lil' Yu-Gi-Oh ficcie!!  
  
Kasey: We seem to be writing more and more fics together these days! Ain't life grand!! Enjoy minna-san!!  
  
WARNING: Shounen ai, OOC Yami!!  
  
The Birthday Surprise  
  
by Madame Ruby and Kasey Sanada  
  
Yami was looking at the calender, knowing that something important was coming up soon, when he saw a date circled in red. "Yugi! Why's that date that's circled so important??"  
  
Yugi looked up from the book he was reading and laughed. "You're really funny Yami. Good joke, pretending you don't know my birthday's coming up."  
  
Yami looked puzzled. "It's not a joke... I didn't know that your birthday was coming up."  
  
Yugi blinked, a little surprised. "You didn't? I would have thought someone might had said something." Shrugging, he went back to his book.  
  
Yami thought for a minute. 'Yugi would never expect me to get him anything for his birthday, so why not get him something?' "Yugi, why don't we go to the mall, ne? Maybe we could get some lunch or something."  
  
Yugi put his book down. "Okay. I am hungry....." He went to get his coat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the mall, Yami was sure to drag Yugi to a lot of stores, trying to get ideas of what he might want as a gift. Then, when Yami and Yugi passed the bakery...  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "Wow, would you look at that cake?" He moved closer and looked at it. "A double layer vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. That's my absolute favorite!!"  
  
Yami looked at the cake. "It does look good..." Then, and idea crossed his mind. Yami was careful not to let his aibou read his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I want to go to the bookstore before we leave. There's a book I want to pick up." Yugi took Yami's hand and led him towards the closest bookstore.  
  
"What book is that?" Yami couldn't understand his aibou's obsession with reading. What was the point??  
  
Yugi's cheeks turned a soft pink. "Oh... nothing."  
  
"Tell me, or I'm not going to come out on your birthday..." Yami threatened.  
  
Yugi hesitated. "It's a surprise."  
  
Yami glared at him. "Tell me..." he said in a tone that said 'or else.'  
  
Yugi glared back at him. "I said it's a surpise. Leave it at that."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever... If it's a surprise, then let's go back home..." Yami growled.  
  
"Fine, just let me get the book." Yugi went into the bookstore, and a few minutes later, returned with a bag in hand. "Let's go."  
  
"I still want to know what kind of book that is, Yugi. You've never had any reason to keep a secret from me before, and you've never even attempted to surprise me, either..." Yami said, now thinking of a list of things to get Yugi.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything you know," Yugi said, as he gripped the bag tighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami told Yugi he'd be back in a little while. During the time he had been gone, he had managed to get almost everything he had wanted to get his aibou for his birthday. Almost everything. Yami went to look for that cake that Yugi drooled over so much. Yami went up to a man and asked him if they had any cakes like that left.  
  
"Gomen, but I just sold the last one about 30 minutes ago," the man apoligized.  
  
Yami looked angrily at the man, as if blaming him for the fact that they were out of the kind of cake Yugi wanted. (Which, in his mind, he probably was... :-P) "Do you have any cake mix for that kind of cake?" Yami asked, deciding that it was time for him to try his hand at cooking anyway, knowing that Yugi couldn't do much better than he could, anyways.  
  
The man nodded and got a bag of the mix, along with the frosting. "That will be $25.00, sir."  
  
"That's an outrage!! Do you always charge so much for a cake mix and frosting????" Yami yelled, attracting stares from other people.  
  
The man mearly smiled. "Yound man, this is actually a good bargin. The cake itself when made is $75.00."  
  
Yami looked furious as he took some money out of his wallet and slammed it down on the counter. "I hope I can do this right, aibou..." Yami muttered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi looked up from his book, hearing clanging and crashing from the kitchen. "Yami, are you alright in there?"  
  
"I'm fine, aibou, just stay up there!!" Yami called out to his hikari.  
  
Yugi raised a eyebrow. "Just what are you doing in there anyway?"  
  
Yami didn't want to lie to his light, so he decided to simply go around the truth. "It's a surprise!"  
  
"Alright...." Yugi didn't say anything else as he started to read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban again.  
  
Yami's cake was horribly burnt. He only had two hours before Joey, Tea, Honda, and even Seto and Mokuba Kaiba arrived for Yugi's surprise party. Things had to be perfect, or at least as good as Yami could get them, which was close enought to perfect. "Maybe... I can get the premade cake at a different bakery..." Yami muttered to himself, rushing off to the nearest bakery about three blocks away.  
  
Hearing that no noise was coming from the kitchen, Yugi began to get worried and went downstairs to check on Yami, but what he saw made his eyes go wide. In the kitchen was all different kinds of birthday do-dads, and a burnt cake was on the counter. 'He did this all for me?' Yugi smiled at the kind thing Yami was doing for him. 'I better go upstairs before he gets back.' Quickly he went back upstairs.  
  
Yami came back with a cake. He threw out the burnt one and set the new one up on the table and started to put icing on in both Egyptian and Japanese writing. He looked at the clock. 'It should be about fifteen more minutes before they get here...' Yami thought. Then... the phone rang. Seto Kaiba, calling on behalf of all those invited to Yugi's party, said that they were unable to come for various reasons. "Oh, well... I might as well have Yugi come down right now," Yami said to himself. /Aibou, come down here, I have something for you.../ Yami told Yugi through their soul link.  
  
Smiling, Yugi put his book down and went downstairs. "What is it? If it's another poster of N'Sync, I'm going to smack you."  
  
Yami shook his head. He would never understand his aibou, no matter how much he tried. When Yugi got downstairs, Yami spread out his arms and motioned at all of the gifts, and finally at the cake, where the blood red icing read as follows in both Egyptian heiroglyphics and Japanese kanji:  
  
Happy Birthday, Yugi  
  
You are my Hikari,  
  
will always be my aibou,  
  
and hopefully will be my koi  
  
Yugi stood there in utter shock, just staring at the cake. He knew he and Yami were close, but he didn't realize how much Yami care for him until just now. He finally knew that Yami loved him, as much as he loved Yami.  
  
Yami looked at the shocked boy. "Aibou?" Yami was worried. "Do you feel as I do, or are you mad at me?"  
  
Yugi said nothing as he walked over and hugged his dear sweet koi. "No, I feel exactly the same way."  
  
Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "So, what was that surprise?" Yami asked, still curious as to what Yugi got at the bookstore.  
  
Yugi laughed softly as nuzzled Yami's cheek. "Why don't I just show you, after all, that cake isn't going anywhere, is it?"  
  
"No." Yami went upstairs with Yugi to see what Yugi's 'surprise' was.  
  
Yugi went over to his desk and pulled out the book and handed it to Yami, blushing slightly. "Here."  
  
Yami looked shocked. It was the one book he had wanted for ages, but never actually asked Yugi for. It was a book about divination, something Yami had wanted to get into since his previous life. Yami smiled and pulled Yugi closer to him. "Thank you, koi. I really appreciate this." Yami kissed Yugi deeply, never wanting to part from him for all eternity.  
  
Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him back. After a few moments, he pulled away smiling. "Arigato for the surprise birthday, Yami, but finding out that you love me was the best surprise of all."  
  
  
  
Madame Ruby: so sweet... Yami & Yugi were really made for each other, weren't they?  
  
Kasey: (nods) Hai! They really are cute together!  
  
Yami: (trying to sneak away from the mad author known as Madame Ruby)  
  
MR: (glomps Yami) I wanna keep for my own!!!  
  
Yami: (chokes) I still need to do the disclaimers!!!  
  
Kasey: (with the help of Yugi, pulls MR off Yami) I suggest you do them quick Yami-kun, I don't know how long Yugi and I can hold her.  
  
Yami: (takes time to catch his breath) Neither Madame Ruby nor Kasey Sanada own Yu-Gi-Oh... and I'm very grateful they don't, or Ruby-san would be writing lemons involving me and her.... 


End file.
